


by death do we part

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Original Fiction [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: A twinkling laugh fell from their lips; they were inevitable.
Series: Lav's Original Fiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	by death do we part

They were cloaked in darkness. Shadows clung to lithe legs, melting into the satin fabric of their cloak which shifted with each step they took. Their robe billowed behind them, a long trail of fabric that brushed along the wild grass beneath their bare feet, lost in the slithering darkness. Each step was gentled by the underbrush; a cool breeze lifted fallen leaves and caressed their bare legs as they strode towards their goal, pulled along by a duty as ancient as they.

Their face was a canvas of angles sharpened to a blade’s edge, much like the scythe which caught the moon’s light along its curved edge as it trailed behind them, its handle held loosely in their grasp. Full lips pulled into a teasing smile as their toes met pavement, gravel digging into their heel. Their eyes held the moon behind a curtain of lashes, glittering with a sky full of stars as they gaze swept across the small town they walked through under the cover of night.

A twinkling laugh fell from their lips; they were inevitable.

They were death.

**Author's Note:**

> had to describe a character while pulling inspiration from a literary figure! went with the grim reaper and turned them into the gender neutral fantastical badass im in love with and want to write more about!


End file.
